Still Friends?
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: It's 8th Grade and Ned and Jenifer can't talk to each other. Are they hideing what they really feel?
1. Akward

Meanwhile, at Polk Middle School, the three friends of Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosley, and Simon Cook were starting their first day of 8th Grade. Everyone called Simon, Cookie. Ned and Cookie and some others called Jennifer, Moze.

Ned was happy cause he had spent most of the summer with his new girlfriend Suzzie Crabgrass. He walked her to class while Cookie and Moze were talking in the hall way.

Cookie said, "Doesn't Ned and Suzzie make a great couple?"

Moze distractedly said, "Ya, the perfect couple."

Cookie said, "Moze you hardly talked to Ned over the wole summer. Is this still about the kiss you two acidently had at the dnace when he thought you were Suzzie?"

Moze said, "No we resoved that."

Cookie said, "Thats good."

Moze said, "This is about the kiss we had on the bus to prove that the dance kiss didn't mean anything."

"Whoa!" Cookie gasped. "You two kissed again."

"Ya." Moze repiled. "This is why friends shouldn't get together, every since that kiss I've been all nevous anound Ned and we can't even be in the same room togther."

"Well I'm sure you two will get over it. You two have been friends since preschool." Cookie, reaseared her.

Just then a weazel came running by and Gody the Janitor came chasing after it. "I'll catch that weazel this year."

Cookie and Moze just laughed.

Meanwhile, Ned and Suzzie were at their home room talking.

"Didn't you have a great summer?" Suzzie asked.

"It was alwsome." Ned replied.

"It was too bad Jennifer was always busy. I would of loved to have her hang out with us." Suzzie told Ned.

"Ya, too bad." Ned said.

The truth was Ned had been avoiding Moze for the whole summer on purpose. He couldn't face her after what happned on the bus.

FLASHBACK

Ned and Moze got on the school bus.

Ned said, "I can't believe we let one crazy kiss ruin our whole last day."

Moze said, "I know. It was totally acidental and I didn't feel a thing."

Ned said, "Me either, like kissing a wall."

Moze said, "A wall that didn't know how to kiss."

Ned said, "We could do it again and it wouldn't mean a thing."

Moze said, "I couldn't agree more."

Just then they kissed again. They pulled apart shocked.

Ned said, "See nothing."

Moze said, "Didn't feel a thing."

Just then Cookie sat down inbetween them and talked about how great the 8th grade would be next year and how anything could happen. Ned and Moze just looked neverously at each other.

END FLASHBACK

After that incedent on the bus, Ned couldn't face Moze. He was scared that he ruined their life long friendship with what happened on the bus. he would give anything if he and Moze could just talk again like they used to.

+ 


	2. I don't Like MozeI don't Like Ned

At Lunch time Moze was eating lunch when Suzie sat down in front of her. "Hey Jennifer want some company?"

Moze said, "Sure why not."

Suzie asked, "So how was your summer?"

Moze said, "It was rather boring."

Suzie said, "I know, don't you usually hand out with Ned during the summer?"

Moze said, "He was busy with you."

Suzie said, "Ya, you were all he talked about all Summer especially on Fridays."

Moze smiled and said, "Ya Friday was our weekly Movie, Video Game and Pizza night, we have done it every Friday since we were in diapers."

"You and Ned are close and I wanted to ask you something." Suzie said.

"I'm not in love with Ned." Moze asked.

"I didn't ask you that." Suzie said.

Moze said, "Oh, um I was just telling you that."

Suzie said, "Do you like Ned?"

Moze said, "Um, No, we are just friends."

Suzie said, "That cool cause I was thinking about Asking Ned to go Steady."

Moze said, "I'm sure Ned would like that." She glared at Suzie when she wasn't looking. "Wait am I jealous of Suzie and Ned?" Moze thought,

Meanwhile Ned was talking to Cookie.

"So are you and Suzie starting to get serious?" Cookie asked.

Ned said, "I think we might become a real couple."

Cookie said, "That is so great."

Ned said, "Ya, Moze is great."

Cookie said, "Huh?"

Ned said, "Suzie is great, Suzie, not Moze. I mean Moze is great but not in...So how are you and Lisa?"

Cookie said, "Do you like Moze?"

Ned said, "I don't know, ever since that Kiss on the bus I can't stop thinking of her."

"Tell me what happened." Cookie said.

Ned said, "Well we were talking about the kiss we had at the dance and how it meant nothing."

FLASHBACK

Ned said, "I can't believe we let one crazy kiss ruin our whole last day."

Moze said, "I know. It was totally accidental and I didn't feel a thing."

Ned said, "Me either, like kissing a wall."

Moze said, "A wall that didn't know how to kiss."

Ned said, "We could do it again and it wouldn't mean a thing."

Moze said, "I couldn't agree more."

Just then they kissed again. They pulled apart shocked.

Ned said, "See nothing."

Moze said, "Didn't feel a thing."

END FLASHBACK

Ned said, "Then you sat down."

Cookie said, "So that's why you two were acting weird and looking at each other."

Ned said, "Ya, but now I finally might be going steady with my dream girl, but now Moze is in my head." 


End file.
